hayatenogotokufandomcom-20200222-history
Hayate no Gotoku! Episode 17
3 July 2009 - Animax dub |color = #FFB68F |op = |ed = }} Hayate no Gotoku! Episode 17, title name as aired on July 22nd 2007, the English Animax dub aired on July 3rd 2009.' Synopsis The episode begins with some scenes from a manga drawn by Nagi. The manga features a character named Britney, a flower girl who looks like a man. She's brought to the sea of Japan, where she accidently declares that she's a magical girl. Nagi then appears over the title page for the manga, and announces that she intends to spend the episode showing her manga. Hayate then appears and mutes her, worried that this will give the viewers the impression that the show has been canceled. He then asks what's so special about episode 17, and Nagi starts to explain various events that have happened in the 17th episode of various shows, until Hayate mutes her again, and the proper title sequence begins. Nagi is reading a manga magazine, and she looks onto a page announcing contest results, with anger and disappointment in her expression. Hayate was cleaning outside, and he hears her scream. He quickly rushes up to Nagi's room, where he sees that she's torn up the magazine. Nagi is convinced that she can't win the contests because she lacks life experience. Nagi has Hayate read through her manga, though he isn't capable of taking it seriously, angering Nagi further, who was convinced that her manga was wonderful. Afterwards, Hayate is helping Maria clean in the hall, and Maria explains to him that she draws manga every once in a while and submits it to contests. Hayate explains that he thinks it's good that Nagi is putting her heart into something, but Maria tells him that she never gets anywhere with it. She then says that she thinks it's a good life lesson, since it teaches her that she can't use money to solve everything. In her room, Nagi lies on her bed thinking that her reclusive lifestyle might be the reason why she has no life experience. She then declares that the problem is the environment allowing her to do this, and she then decides to ask Hayate what he was doing when he was 13. Hayate explains how he was a Majhong representive player during this time, making Nagi instnatly conclude that the difference in experience was very large. Nagi asks him what else he was doing, and he explains how he had also drawn manga and submitted them to contests, and won prizes from them. Nagi then decides to close the experience gap by doing things that she normally doesn't do. Hayate suggests that she sheds her reclusive lifestyle, but Nagi rejects this, thinking it wouldn't give her enough experience. She then decides to help Maria around the house. Nagi puts on a red maid uniform and tells Maria of her intentions. Knowing that things were likely to go wrong, Maria turns to Hayate, and he tries to explain that it's a good thing that she's motivated to do something. Nagi takes a mop, and delcares that she'll start with cleaning. She violently swings the mop at a pot, smashing it. Hayate and Maria look on in horror, and Nagi says that she's made a slight mistake, and that she'll do better next time. This never happens though, as she continues to break various objects around the house with the mop, to the irritation of Maria. Before things get even worse, Hayate rushes in and takes the mop away. Convinced that she has mastered cleaning, she then moves onto the next task, which she decides is shopping. They head to a store, where Nagi is overwhelmed by the selection available. To help her, Hayate advises that she checks the freshness and price when selecting items, but Nagi is convinced that she has no need to go through such a process. She ends up buying the entire store and closing it down. Nagi then decides to clean out the shed. The shed at the mansion turns out to be full of various takes on famous pieces of art, with Klaus being the center of all of them. They come across what looks like a statue of Klaus in the pose of The Thinker, but it turns out to actually be Klaus, with turquoise paint on him. He explains that he comes here to immerse himself in the world of art, but before he can explain anything more, Nagi and Hayate rush out, and Nagi nails the doors to the shed shut. Nagi then asks Hayate what she should do next, and he suggests hospitality. They then come across Isumi, and she explains that she came to the mansion because she dropped her eraser while studying, and she got lost while chasing after it. Nagi welcomes Isumi as her guest, and she brings her a cup of tea, which she explains is a mixture of various leaves found in the kitchen. Nagi starts to pour the tea, but Hayate quickly swoops in and grabs both the cup and the teapot, and he mentions that the cup is dirty. He samples the tea, and finds it to be a disgusting mixture of various flavors. Hayate brews proper tea and serves that to Isumi instead. Isumi says that she likes the tea, which makes Nagi happy. Nagi is then convinced that she has a talent for hospitality. She then delcares that she will try to serve an entire party. Later that day, the party begins, and Nagi announces to the crowd that she intends to serve them a meal she made herself. Nagi starts making her dish, haphazardly cutting up things, and throwing together random ingredients into a large pot. Hayate sneaks in and samples her dish, and instantly concludes that it couldn't be served to the party. He instead makes his own dish, which he secretly replaces Nagi's dish with. The dish is well recieved by all of the guests, and this makes Nagi glad. Hinagiku then privately thanks Hayate for the meal, fully aware of what happened. She says that it must be hard being a butler sometimes, since he has to go out of his way often to prevent Nagi from embarrasing herself. Everyone gives Nagi applause before they leave, and outside, Nagi explains to Hayate that she now understands somewhat how they feel, and that it feels wonderful doing things for others. While wandering through the hall and reflecting on the day, Hayate encounters a drunken Yukiji, who was looking for more food. She stumbles upon the dish Hayate had hidden, and she eats some of it. She finds it to be terrible, and she passes out. Nagi then appears, and asks why her dish was sitting in the hall, untouched. Hayate tries to hide things by saying that the dish is a failed one that he made earlier, though this didn't work as Nagi had signed her name on the pot. Nagi becomes depressed, and she wonders if she's actually been helpful. Hayate tries to explain that everyone has strengths and weaknesses, but this simply worsens the problem, as Nagi wonders if she's not capable of drawing manga in the first place. Nagi runs away, and Hayate chases after her. Outside, Nagi runs along, but she trips on a rock, and Hayate catches up with her. He asks her if she's alright, but she just requests that he leaves her alone. Hayate tries to suggest that Maria and Klaus were happy from her work, though the shocked expressions on their faces make it impossible for her to believe. Nagi then wonders if Hayate also thinks that she has no talent, but Hayate mentions that she's actually managed to submit things, and that there are people out there who don't even manage to finish one story. Hayate suggests to her that her manga might just be too complex for the average reader, given the differences in experiences they have. Nagi decides to tone down her next manga, and Hayate believes that this will be the key to actually winning a prize. However, Hayate reads her next manga, and finds that it hasn't changed much, still having a confusing nonsensical plot. Adapted From 'Volume 7' *Chapter 68: There Are Things That Money Can't Buy, Priceless 'Volume 10' *Chapter 100: Congratulations ☆ 100th Episode! But This Is Actually the 99th Week, Because Two Episodes Were Published the First Week... Differences in the Manga Trivia Cultural References *Some pages of Nagi's manga ''Magical Destroy from Chapter 100 is shown in the segment before the opening of the episode. *Ayumu Nishizawa's waitress is bares a slight resemblance to the character Dorothy from the anime series MÄR. Gallery -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 17 (1280x720 h264) -0B11784D-.mkv 000020354.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 17 (1280x720 h264) -0B11784D-.mkv 000054587.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 17 (1280x720 h264) -0B11784D-.mkv 000199065.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 17 (1280x720 h264) -0B11784D-.mkv 000210977.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 17 (1280x720 h264) -0B11784D-.mkv 000222355.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 17 (1280x720 h264) -0B11784D-.mkv 000225458.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 17 (1280x720 h264) -0B11784D-.mkv 000238939.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 17 (1280x720 h264) -0B11784D-.mkv 000251084.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 17 (1280x720 h264) -0B11784D-.mkv 000272405.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 17 (1280x720 h264) -0B11784D-.mkv 000277643.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 17 (1280x720 h264) -0B11784D-.mkv 000310243.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 17 (1280x720 h264) -0B11784D-.mkv 000330363.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 17 (1280x720 h264) -0B11784D-.mkv 000361461.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 17 (1280x720 h264) -0B11784D-.mkv 000384384.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 17 (1280x720 h264) -0B11784D-.mkv 000397530.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 17 (1280x720 h264) -0B11784D-.mkv 000424091.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 17 (1280x720 h264) -0B11784D-.mkv 000437837.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 17 (1280x720 h264) -0B11784D-.mkv 000451051.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 17 (1280x720 h264) -0B11784D-.mkv 000460493.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 17 (1280x720 h264) -0B11784D-.mkv 000467767.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 17 (1280x720 h264) -0B11784D-.mkv 000471037.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 17 (1280x720 h264) -0B11784D-.mkv 000486919.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 17 (1280x720 h264) -0B11784D-.mkv 000499900.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 17 (1280x720 h264) -0B11784D-.mkv 000508274.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 17 (1280x720 h264) -0B11784D-.mkv 000521020.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 17 (1280x720 h264) -0B11784D-.mkv 000535135.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 17 (1280x720 h264) -0B11784D-.mkv 000539839.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 17 (1280x720 h264) -0B11784D-.mkv 000555322.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 17 (1280x720 h264) -0B11784D-.mkv 000560727.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 17 (1280x720 h264) -0B11784D-.mkv 000568368.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 17 (1280x720 h264) -0B11784D-.mkv 000587287.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 17 (1280x720 h264) -0B11784D-.mkv 000596429.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 17 (1280x720 h264) -0B11784D-.mkv 000598498.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 17 (1280x720 h264) -0B11784D-.mkv 000599899.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 17 (1280x720 h264) -0B11784D-.mkv 000601468.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 17 (1280x720 h264) -0B11784D-.mkv 000603270.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 17 (1280x720 h264) -0B11784D-.mkv 000612913.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 17 (1280x720 h264) -0B11784D-.mkv 000617684.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 17 (1280x720 h264) -0B11784D-.mkv 000625292.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 17 (1280x720 h264) -0B11784D-.mkv 000631364.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 17 (1280x720 h264) -0B11784D-.mkv 000635935.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 17 (1280x720 h264) -0B11784D-.mkv 000649549.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 17 (1280x720 h264) -0B11784D-.mkv 000653453.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 17 (1280x720 h264) -0B11784D-.mkv 000670637.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 17 (1280x720 h264) -0B11784D-.mkv 000688721.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 17 (1280x720 h264) -0B11784D-.mkv 000701568.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 17 (1280x720 h264) -0B11784D-.mkv 000707707.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 17 (1280x720 h264) -0B11784D-.mkv 000724991.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 17 (1280x720 h264) -0B11784D-.mkv 000740106.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 17 (1280x720 h264) -0B11784D-.mkv 000742542.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 17 (1280x720 h264) -0B11784D-.mkv 000756422.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 17 (1280x720 h264) -0B11784D-.mkv 000771471.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 17 (1280x720 h264) -0B11784D-.mkv 000773340.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 17 (1280x720 h264) -0B11784D-.mkv 000790256.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 17 (1280x720 h264) -0B11784D-.mkv 000793960.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 17 (1280x720 h264) -0B11784D-.mkv 000798031.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 17 (1280x720 h264) -0B11784D-.mkv 000814914.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 17 (1280x720 h264) -0B11784D-.mkv 000819986.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 17 (1280x720 h264) -0B11784D-.mkv 000832666.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 17 (1280x720 h264) -0B11784D-.mkv 000837838.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 17 (1280x720 h264) -0B11784D-.mkv 000861862.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 17 (1280x720 h264) -0B11784D-.mkv 000866433.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 17 (1280x720 h264) -0B11784D-.mkv 000873373.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 17 (1280x720 h264) -0B11784D-.mkv 000875442.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 17 (1280x720 h264) -0B11784D-.mkv 000882548.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 17 (1280x720 h264) -0B11784D-.mkv 000890891.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 17 (1280x720 h264) -0B11784D-.mkv 000900266.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 17 (1280x720 h264) -0B11784D-.mkv 000903537.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 17 (1280x720 h264) -0B11784D-.mkv 000909775.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 17 (1280x720 h264) -0B11784D-.mkv 000916850.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 17 (1280x720 h264) -0B11784D-.mkv 000920920.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 17 (1280x720 h264) -0B11784D-.mkv 000932065.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 17 (1280x720 h264) -0B11784D-.mkv 000946013.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 17 (1280x720 h264) -0B11784D-.mkv 000950517.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 17 (1280x720 h264) -0B11784D-.mkv 000958324.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 17 (1280x720 h264) -0B11784D-.mkv 000967767.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 17 (1280x720 h264) -0B11784D-.mkv 000979246.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 17 (1280x720 h264) -0B11784D-.mkv 001014648.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 17 (1280x720 h264) -0B11784D-.mkv 001049816.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 17 (1280x720 h264) -0B11784D-.mkv 001060493.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 17 (1280x720 h264) -0B11784D-.mkv 001068602.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 17 (1280x720 h264) -0B11784D-.mkv 001099465.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 17 (1280x720 h264) -0B11784D-.mkv 001119786.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 17 (1280x720 h264) -0B11784D-.mkv 001167500.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 17 (1280x720 h264) -0B11784D-.mkv 001181448.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 17 (1280x720 h264) -0B11784D-.mkv 001186553.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 17 (1280x720 h264) -0B11784D-.mkv 001193293.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 17 (1280x720 h264) -0B11784D-.mkv 001235802.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 17 (1280x720 h264) -0B11784D-.mkv 001266166.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 17 (1280x720 h264) -0B11784D-.mkv 001272906.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 17 (1280x720 h264) -0B11784D-.mkv 001280813.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 17 (1280x720 h264) -0B11784D-.mkv 001284551.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 17 (1280x720 h264) -0B11784D-.mkv 001289022.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 17 (1280x720 h264) -0B11784D-.mkv 001307807.jpg Navigation